


Gallows-Watcher

by The_Peridot_Shade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: Crowe POV Poem for the FFXVStoryFun Discord Server





	Gallows-Watcher

Trust.

It has never come easy to her,

not since her mother's kiss

faded from her forehead.

Orphan, bird-child,

fearful always,

fierce in defense of all

that might be stolen.

Once, that was little—

a bit of food,

a warm place to sleep,

herself.

But ever since the day

her brothers turned aside her attacks…

she has had so much _more_.

Love, companionship, hope,

a cause, a _home_.

And daily, she watches people

bereft of those things she has learned to hold dear

build something out of nothing.

And daily, she watches the Nifs

greedy for something they do not understand

take and take and take

until there is nothing once more.

And, oh, would that she could forget

the hardest lesson any thief learns:

the only thing easier to steal

than a man's life

is a dead man's coin.


End file.
